


I love him, I love him not

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 17 year old Carl, Angst, Blood, Denial of Feelings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Public Blow Jobs, Self-Hatred, underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Negan has become obsessed with Carl and hates himself for it. Carl is oblivious but some people have noticed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is probably going to be edited later. I'm typing this on a road trip because I have no paper and I didn't want to lose the idea. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy. I might turn this into a series later. Comment and let me know your thoughts

Negan was trying not to bounce in his seat as the gates of Alexandria came into view. This new group was a riot. They were always right there on the line, and the Grimes men had that adorable little stink eye. His tongue runs across his teeth imagining different ways to wipe that look off their faces. Killing someone would work easily for Rick. Hell even threatening to do so. But Carl? He hasn't figured out how to break the kid yet. Negans grip on Lucille tightens when his cock gives a twitch of interest at the thought. He chides himself for even considering using the teen in a sexual manner.  
"We're here." Simon sing songs, his excitement was for a different reason. The correct reasons he reminds himself. Negan nods and the two jump out.  
"Rick!" He cries out happily. Rick slumps forward making Negan chuckle. The smaller man looked awful. A little more under fed than when they first met. His beard was growing out again. Negan was sure he left the shaving kits. "It's been a while. How've you been?" He asks with a lean. Rick's eyes flicker towards Lucille and Simon before he motions with his head.  
"We have an offering set out over here." Negan pats him on the shoulder with a small cheer.  
"Just take your shit and go." And aggravated sneer draws their attention.  
"Carl." Rick snips at his son looking a little more panicked. Negan refuses to acknowledge the way his heart leapt at the kids voice. Ignores the butterflies in his stomach and certainly pays no mind to the suddenly ragging hard on he was sporting.  
"Be nice kid. Lucille hasn't been fed today. I'd hate for you to have blood on your hands." Carl's eye narrows at him, but with a cross of his arms he falls silent.  
"Boss" Simon calls out. All seven eyes turn to look. "Dead." Negan follows his finger and beams at this ugly Rotter who had a missing arm and an unhinged jaw  
"Weehahell that is just disGUSTING. Let me take care of that for you there Rick." Negan chimes brightly swinging Lucille about before smashing the brains and eyes out of the thing. A few angry grunts later Negan was displeased that his cock has stayed alert. "See?" He explains fixing his hair grinning to hide his anger at himself. "Service!" Carl scoffs and walks in the direction Rick was leading him. Rick nods silently at Negan before motioning for him to follow. Negan makes a face at Simon bringing out a laugh from his right hand. With everyone in front of him Negan risks palming the front of his jeans to relieve some of the pressure. He notices Rick tilt his head and he stiffens a little worried that he was caught. But Rick just kept walking so Negan smiles at having gotten away with it.  
"Here's your stuff." Rick grumbles opening a garage.  
"Hot damn Rick is that porn?" He gasps the large box in front open and apparently filled to the brim with dirty magazines. Negan doesn't miss the eye roll from Carl and the slight pout. Rick blushes a little obviously the man was a bit conservative.  
"Carl had recently went out scouting and he found a uh..." Rick sighs deeply covering his face with a hand his other on his hip. Negan grins waiting for Rick to finish talking.  
"I found a sex shop Dad. It's the end of the world grow up." Carl growls before stomping off. Rick glares at his sons retreating back before putting his hands in his pockets.  
"I'm sorry about him. He was rather pleased with himself on his discovery. I might have uh..." Rick trails off again and Negan groans.  
"Rick, Rick, RICK! You can't discourage your kids. He did Gooooood. This is great this is-" Negan opens one of the other boxes and chokes a little, "HOLY SHIAT" Rick closes his eyes turning red. "This is a LOT of toys and lube? That's like gold now. Here," Negan tosses two bottles at Rick making the man blanch. "I know you have a couple of fags running around."  
"Whatch your mouth." Rick snarls gripping the bottle tightly. Negan smiles open mouthed in pretend shock.  
"Oh I'm sooorry. Are you one too Rick?" Rick sighs deeply looking down to hide his hatred.  
"No. But they're family." Negan steps forward so he was shoulder to shoulder with him.  
"Then. Ask. Me. Nicely." He threatens raising Lucille to be eye level with Rick. He visibly sees Rick swallow.  
"P-p-please don't, talk about them t-that way." Negan beams leaning back waving Lucille around.  
"See? Now was that so damned hard?" Rick looks away from him. Negan motion to Simon and Simon starts directing the other lackeys to laod up. "Rick," he puts a hand on his shoulder gripping tight enough to bruise. "Let's got find your kid. I'd like to personally thank him. Somebody has to build his self esteem." Rick looks him up and down and suddenly looks twice as worried. Negan wonders if he's noticed the straining erection. If he does he doesn't say anything.  
It took less than five minutes to relocate the teen. He was sitting next to the lake in an angry pout.  
"Carl." Rick states the two of them striding up. Carl glares up at them and Negan pleads silently that he would stand up.  
"Chill out with the death glare kid. I'm just here to congratulate you on your find. Everything you found was hard TO find, some of the most difficult things to come by next to medicine and trust me it is highly needed especially with my wives." Negan winks making Carl grimace.  
"Ok. Anything else?" Carl asks still sitting. Negan sucks on his teeth a moment before shrugging.  
"Just giving you a gold star, chill with the angst." Carl was humble enough to blush. Negan winks at Rick and strolls off towards the gate. "I'll see you later you sorry shits"

 

Negan instructs Simon to send the toys to his wives and the magazines to be spread fairly throughout the male workers and soldiers. No points needed. Simon grumbles but slaps someone on the head to get them to speed up the process. Chuckling Negan strides through his wives room smirking at the rustling and the waiting looks he gets from them. He winks at a few of them. "I've got a surprise for you all. I think you'll appreciate them while I'm away. But you have to PROMISE to either use them in yourselves or each other." Their combined looks of confusion made him smile wider and he points to the door with Lucille. As he does three workers come in toting boxes, each of them red as his scarf. The girls nervously crowd the boxes and open them. A collection of gasps echoes in his ears as they realize what they're looking at.  
"You're kidding me?" Sherry asks pulling out a rather large black dildo. It wobbles and droops distracting some of the shyer wives.  
"I know I'm just the greatest aren't I? If you gals need batteries feel free to ask." She rolls her eyes as he laughs his way into his room. Once the door was closed Negan sets Lucille down onto his couch and practically tears his clothes off. A moan slips out as his dick springs free. He was leaking, throbbing and just in general aching. With a couple of kicks his boots and jeans made a pile in the corner. Gracelessly he flops backwards onto his bed wondering why he doesn't just bring one of the girls in here. Hell two, three even all of them. It would be a great time. Negan tilts his head back staring at the ceiling hesitating. He knows why. They were skiddish or angry but none of them had that killer instinct. Not a one of them had the balls to try and end his life while sucking him off, or fucking his brains out. Negan gulps wrapping his hand around himself. He sucks in some air thinking about the one person he knows who would. That little antsy twink. Negan bites his lip closing his eyes his hand starting to stroke and pump his cock. The image of Carl trying to slit his throat while riding Negan was tantalizing. His breathing was becoming ragged as his fantasy took hold. The flush of Carl's pale skin mixed with the utter resentment and hatred in his eye that gross ass wound, the possible noises that Negan could draw from him. Distract him from his intent to murder with just how damned good Negan could make him feel. Negan arches his hips thinking about how quick Carl would tumble over the edge if those buddle of nerves deep inside his tight ass was pushed against just right.  
"Sonovabitch" Negan growls thrusting into his fist as fast as he could the heat twisting in his lower stomach, balls tightening up, "hot damn." He whispers his orgasm making him twitch, hips and hand stalling. Thick white streaks of cum cover his chest as his breathing gets back to normal. Negan grimaces as shame washes over him. Shaking his head he makes his way to the shower and scrubbs himself. He rests his head against the tile chewing the inside of his cheek. He hated this. Carl was about seventeen maybe sixteen. Probably a virgin. His sole purpose in life was to raise that cute little baby and kill Negan. Negan glares at the ground listing all the reasons he doesn't like the little shit. He was mouthy, a kid, angry, a kid, probably straight, the KID son of Rick. But as he makes his mental list an argument against all his very reasonable reasons NOT to like Carl answers every one. Has to be a good dirty talker, passionate, firery, probably bisexual, the son of Rick, bendy, full of energy. Negan curses shutting off the water and stepping out. This was riddiculous. Negan storms into his room surprised to see Sherry sitting on his bed looking smug.  
"Negan." He raises an eyebrow.  
"Sherry?" He question letting his towel drop. Her eyes gazed down for a second before tilting her head looking him in the eyes.  
"Who're you pinning after?" She asks motioning to some of his release that made it to the sheets. Negan leans against the wall scratching his chest lightly.  
"I was trying to give you girls a chance to enjoy yourselves. I might be a possessive, sometimes selfish son of a bitch: but every so often I try to be considerate of my wives and their needs." Sherry quirks an eyebrow at him before shrugging.  
"I had just thought you ran into that kid again." Neganblinks slowly his head turning to the side. He wonders if he looks like Rick.  
"I beg your ever LIVING pardon?." He asks crossing his arms.  
"Oh you know when he was here you couldn't keep your eyes off him and had to have something in your hands otherwise you were touching him. You like him it's a little obvious." Negan glares darkly at her.  
"Out." She shrugs and leaves letting the door click silently behind her. Negan punches the nearest wall with a loud curse. This was stupid. He didn't like Carl in any way other than a form of entertainment. Like a good TV show. Scowling Negan dresses for dinner and contemplates what to do with this situation.


	2. He loves me, He loves me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl has started to wonder if maybe Negan has feelings for him. He's a little frustrated that there is no way to find out let alone do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to have this be a multiple chapter thing but one of my wonderful readers requested to read more, as I finished chapter 5 for another one of my works I found I was at a stand still for that fic and here we are! I hope you enjoy! Comment and let me know what you think.

Carl scowls watching his dad and Negan head to the gate. That asshole deserved a bullet between the eyes. He curls up holding his knees to his chest closing his. It had been forever since he's gotten praise like Negan gave him. Not that Rick hasn't given him praise every so often it just felt like since they got to Alexandria; hell since they left the prison. Carl sighs looking out over the pond. Damn it. When the hell  _was_ the last time his dad complimented him on what he did? Sighing Carl stands up brushing off his pants as he does so looking towards the gate. He scoffs watching Negan jump into the truck and drive off. With every fiber of his being he decides he hates the man. Shaking his head Carl makes his way home trying to get rid of the mental image he has burned in his head. He checks in on Judith via the baby monitor as he's lost in thought. 

Back on that hill when Negan walked up the first thing he noticed was a straining erection. Not that he was going to admit it and make everyone feel awkward. He would have stood up so he wouldn't have to keep staring at it but...as soon as he noticed it his damned teenage hormones gave him one of his own. There was absolutely  **no** way he was going to show Negan and his dad that he was hard. Chewing his cheek he stomps upstairs locking the door behind him. His dad was probably going to come and want to talk to him. Carl kicks off his boots and settles down on his make shift pallet. He hated this. Every time he even  _thought_ about Negan it was like...like something was  **wrong** with him. Carl adjusts his pants, blushing bright red. He rationilizes with himself that Negan was probably hard over the haul of shit he was gifted. But his dad seemed hesitant and there was that weird gesture Negan did on their way to the garage. 

 Tilting his head he listens to make sure nobody else had come home. Cursing under his breath Carl shimmies out of his pants. He was a teenager this is what  _normal_ teenagers did right? Probably for different reasons but sure. Carl lays back just to sit up quickly with a hiss and toss the old sheriff's hat away from him. It was one thing to think of Negan. Another to be reminded of his father while doing this. Sighing he settles back down and slips his fingers around himself. 

He tried to start normal. Thinking of Enid and what they would eventually do together. But that was making him soft despite his insistent tugging. Squeezing his eye shut Carl let's his imagination turn to Negan. Catching him off guard and slitting his throat. Guilt knots in his stomach as his cock twitches in agreement. Licking his lips Carl takes his other hand cupping his balls a few times twisting his hips up into his hand. He was panting now, thinking of how he would get Negan alone. Lure him behind a house maybe. 

"Damn it." Carl whispers out loud realizing that this wasn't going to get him off by itself. Biting his lip he places two fingers into his mouth licking and sucking them a part of him wishing it was Negan's dick. The thought makes him moan and he quickly angles himself so his wet digits could massage and press against his hole. 

His mind runs rampant showing him the things he could do to Negan. The things Negan could do to  _ **him**_. Carl whimpers pushing his index finger inside himself. There was a slight burn but damn was it not enough. The hand on his cock speeds up thinking about how Negan's beard would feel against his smooth skin. The older man was always flicking his tongue and licking his lips. Running his mouth all the damned time. 

"Shit, I got a way to shut you up." Carl talks to his imagination. He groans adding his middle finger. He was trying to alternate thrusting into his fist and down onto his fingers at the same time. His hips were erratic and his breathing was ragged the imagine of Negan in between his legs captivating him. Nothing else mattered what was right and what was wrong, and he knows this was  _so_ wrong. Carl opens and twists his fingers scissoring himself trying to chase down his orgasm. He could feel his balls tightening up just on the edge:

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Carl. Come on out here. I need ta talk to you." Carl jumps pulling both hands to his chest at the noise. His father's voice sounding strained through the door. Closing his eyes Carl takes a few deep breathes. "Carl." Rick hisses thinking he was being ignored.

"Yeah I heard you! I'll be right down! Just give me a minute." He snaps doing what he can to quietly put his pants back on ignoring the leaking pre-cum that coated his tip. Carl glares at the door hearing the footsteps fading. 

"I hate him." He scowls. "I hate both of them." He decides


	3. Letting the Petals Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's beginning to get frustrated with himself over this fascination with Carl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through and adding to works that needed it. I hope you guys enjoy. And as always please comment and let me know your thoughts!

Negan strolls out of his wives' room feeling confident. The past three weeks had been an issue with having sex. Not that he had  _performance_ issues. No his dick was working just fine. The problem was that during a good nice normal fuck with any of his nice normal  **sexy as hell,**  NOT teenage, wives he ended up thinking about that no good, mouthy, bratty, angry, ungrateful piece of shit kid. And usually ended up busting a nut faster than he wanted. It had started to piss him off. But today hell today he didn't think about the teen at all during his fuck with Sharon. True, could have been because he forced Daryl to watch but still. He was glad and it was an Alexandria visit day too, so the fact that he was spent was  _great_ news. Running his tongue over his teeth Negan mentally reminds himself to explore the fact that Daryl didn't get a hard on watching him. Live porn should have done it for  _anybody_. He chuckles when Simon came into view. His right hand had his arms folded and was  **actually** tapping his foot. Impatient bastard.

"Hello hello!" He was greeted once noticed. Negan gives him a wide grin.

"Hello there. Are we ready to get going?" Simon nods motioning to the rest of the group and they load themselves up. Today was going to be a good day. He just had a feeling. 

 

Carl pants slightly collapsing on his sleeping bag letting his hands fall to his sides. He refuses to open his eyes just yet. It had taken the entire three weeks since the Savior's visit to  _not_ masturbate to Negan. He grimaces in embarrassment. True he never managed to actually spunk to  _Enid_ but it wasn't Negan and that was a start. With a sigh he sits up and uses the box of tissue's he snuck into his room to clean up. He would never, ever,  _ever_ admit to a single soul that instead of Negan this time it was Shane of all people. A man he hadn't thought about in at least a year. A man he had temporarily thought of as a father figure. His cock gave a small jerk making him wince. Too close to the fantasy. Right. Shaking his head Carl dresses for the day and makes his way down stairs. 

"Morning." He yawns as if he hadn't been awake for an hour. Michonne smiles at him holding Judith in her arms. His father was sitting at the counter his face in his hands looking exhausted. 

"Morning." They chorus Rick sighing heavily. Carl looks between the two of them and makes a face. 

"Is that today?" A couple of grim nods was his answer. Carl curses under his breath storming outside not even bothering to put on his hat. Today was going to be a terrible day. He just had a feeling.

 

Negan was pleased when they pulled up that his dick stayed soft. There was a crowd, like usual. All of them looked so damned serious. Really it was a downer. So he grins in a greeting watching Rick and his bow-legged walk come his way. Simon nudges him motioning to something in the distance. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Carl. He ignored both. 

"Rick! So good to see you!" Rick was looking worse than before; but, "Glad you shaved! The beard just doesn't do it for ya. Makes you look kind of~" He trails off his hand waving in a circle as he searches for the right word,

"Douchey." Simon offers. Negan shakes his head making a tsk noise.

"No, not quiet just more..." He gives a snap of his fingers pointing to Rick, "Hillbilly!" Rick gives him a slow blink before shaking his head and turning on his heels.

"It's over here. Same place as last time." Negan laughs softly following him slinging Lucille over his shoulders lazily. 

"Any more porn?" He asks getting within ear shot of Carl. Damn it. Why couldn't he just shut up around the kid? Carl rolls his eye with a scoff letting his dad open the garage. 

"Not to my knowledge." Rick answers going bright pink. Negan hums as he digs through the boxes. Some pretty neat things were here. He quirks an eyebrow at the birth control pills but says nothing. Rick clears his throat gaining Negan's attention. "Um..Carl has a uh..." Carl makes a noise,

"Oh my  _God_ get over it Dad." Negan feels his jaw lock up forcing his grin to stay in place as he went half mast at his voice. Damn it. Negan turns to Carl expectantly. "Here. It must have fallen off your truck last time you guys were here." He says kicking a cardboard box in his direction. "We took the liberty of keeping a few since they're rare. I did the math. These are good for another two years." Negan reaches down flipping it open.

"Well  **Damn**. This is some useful ass shit." Negan closes the box of condoms standing up straight. "Thank you Carl. This is some good work. I appreciate it." Carl shrugs shifting in place. Negan winks at Rick. "Keep up the good work. I'm going to go say howdy to a few of your neighbors real quick and I want the two of you to help Si-Mo load up." The three of them frown confused, but he waves them off walking away. 

He wasn't lying. Negan wanders around saying hello to people, asking some questions about Rick and his group. He had meant to do this last time he was here but if he had waited much longer last time he wasn't sure how he would have lasted. This time it was a slow gradual erection. Old age sure was a bitch. One man actually peaked his curiosity. Tobin he thinks the suburban house husband said he name was.

"I um...I was hoping I might ask you a question of my own. If I could." Negan raises his eyebrows looking around open armed.

"Ask away. We provide services in exchange for our goods, so  _please_ ," He leans forward with a wink, "tell me what can  **I** do for  **you**." The tall man shifts looking nervous. Negan can understand that. Lucille  _was_ covered in sharp ass wire. 

"H-have your people found a woman? Gray hair, 'bout yeah high," He motions to the middle of his chest, "h-her name is Carol." Negan tilts his head in thought.

" _Nope_. He says cheerfully. "But I'll tell ya what.  _ **I**_ will keep an eye out, just for you!" Negan sing-songs poking Tobin's chest. The man looks relieved and nods, 

"Thank you." Negan winks again strolling off with a whistle. Across the way he could see Carl arguing with Rick about something. Probably the way they were moving the boxes into the truck. Carl was half sitting half crouched on the bumper waiting for his dad to hand him stuff. His back was to Negan and even from this distance Negan could see the way his shirt road up, exposing the small of his back. Cursing under his breath he ducks behind a house checking to see if he was followed. 

Scowling he thinks of Sherry as he tries to will his erection back down. He couldn't come back from Alexandria and fuck a wife. Or even have some fun with himself. She would be too damned smug. He couldn't allow that. Double checking he was clear, Negan let's Lucille hand loosely in his hand as he leans against the back of a house unbuckling his belt. This would be quick and easy. No harm, no fowl. 

 

Carl shoves his father out of his way as he stomps off. If  _Rick_ doesn't like how he packs the boxes then FINE. Asshole could just do it himself. Carl was fuming kicking at a rock shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked. This was  **stupid**. If the Governor had tried something like this, then his dad would have shot him dead. The people at Terminus would have  _never_ gotten the chance! Even Shane. Carl shakes his head. It was too soon from that too weird spank bank session to think about him. Point was this was stupid. Negan was off gallivanting through Alexandria, tormenting and doing God's knows what to the place, and Rick was content to load the fucking truck. Carl pulls his leg back ready to kick the rock he was messing with as hard as he could when he heard a moan. He blinks looking up. There was no way a walker got in. And the moan was too loud to have come from outside the wall. Did Negan kill someone? Carl's heart was in his throat at the thought and he rushed forward yanking his knife out of its holster as he rounded the corner behind Tobin's place. 

He skids to a stop once he finds the source of the noise; Negan. With his back against the wall head tilted up towards the sky, Lucille loose in one hand, and his hard as hell dick in the other, twisting and pumping expertly. Carl's eye widens in surprise his feet rooted to the ground. He should run. As fast and as far away as he could. Straight out of the gate into a heard of walkers. Instead he stands there like an idiot mouth open, face turning red and his own member stiffening and thickening fast. 

"Shit, Carl." Negan gasps his hips thrusting up into his hand. Carl drops the knife in understanding. 

 

Negan lets out a groan thinking of how many ways he could bend the cocky little teen against him. How hot he would look on his knees in front of him, sucking Negan off with Rick just a few hundred feet away. His eyes fly open when his hand is smacked away from his cock replaced by a hot wet mouth. Negan gives a shout of surprise when he looks down to see none other than Carl Fucking Grimes himself. Carl glances up at him cupping Negan's balls as he hollows out his cheeks.

"Oh fuck me." Negan jerks his hips, free hand tangling itself into Carl's hair. His eye closes as he moans around Negan making the older man shiver. "Shit, Carl you shouldn't be-  _fuuuuck_." He ends up moaning as Carl sucks insistently. Apparently this was  **not** up for debate. Humming Negan massages Carl's scalp relaxing into the free blow-job with little hitches in his breathing. 

Carl ignores the way his pants tightened painfully and focuses on what he was doing. Considering the way Negan was reacting he believes his first blow was, so far, a success. Never having  _had_ one let alone given one he has nothing to go on. As a result he was treating the dick in his mouth much like his fingers when he was prepping them for himself, and alternating his tongue to treat it like a Popsicle. Negan grips his hair tightly at a certain flick to the slit, so Carl does that a couple more times liking the taste of the pre-cum that forms as a result. Carl gags a little when Negan starts thrusting. It wasn't that he was doing it hard; just more than Carl was used to hitting the back of his throat. Negan was bigger than he thought he would be but...then again. Carl hasn't exactly been seeing a whole bunch of dicks so how was he to know? Negan curses above him making Carl look up worried. Negan's eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting, sweating and  _shaking_. Carl tilts his head stopping his motion. 

"Oh shit, please don't stop. Jesus Christ please don't stop I'm so _fucking_ close." Negan whimpers. Carl's eye widens in surprise. He blinks slowly once before slowly he moves his hand off Negan's sack and supports himself on Negan's hip shifting so he could swallow some excess drool around his full mouth. Negan bucks slightly with a low growl. Carl feels something like accomplishment as he resumes his prior pace getting Negan to keen. "Shit, I'm about to, ah oh fuck." Negan drops Lucille clutching Carl's head with both hands as he shoots his load down Carl's throat with a barely audible moan. Carl flinches slightly at the sudden requirement to swallow more than just spit. It was warmer than he expected, although he shouldn't have been surprised. Negan's breathing slowly returns to normal. He blinks a few times before pulling back out of Carl's mouth with a small twitch. Carl licks his lips wiping his hand off on his jeans as he stands up warily. 

"Well. That was fun." He states looking Negan up and down as he tucks himself back in his pants in complete silence. Rather uncharacteristically. Carl shifts from foot to foot wishing his boner would just go away. Who knows if Negan was homophobic and would bash his head in for this? Instead, the tyrant slicks his hair back, picks up Lucille from the ground and leans against the wall eyeing him. He didn't like it. "What?" He asks after a minute of uncomfortable silence.

"Why?" One cold, hard word. Carl flushes bright red staring at the ground. He supposes he should have anticipated that answer. He certainly had been asking himself that during the whole thing. He shrugs.

"I dunno. I saw you, and then you said my name and I kind of just...wanted to." Negan raises an eyebrow at him looking disbelieving. Carl glares at him. "Look if you think I did that because I wanted something from you then you're  _wrong._ Ok? If anything I just want you to return the favor next time you're in Alexandria." He snaps at him storming off. Why were adults so stupid? 


End file.
